campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Camp
Camp Camp is an ongoing American comedy cartoon web series created by and from Rooster Teeth Productions' Jordan Cwierz and Miles Luna. Its first episode, "Escape from Camp Campbell", premiered on June 10th 2016 on the Rooster Teeth website as part of the Summer of Animation event. It is about the exploits of a group of campers and their counselors during their stay at the horribly run-down Camp Campbell; primarily on a young boy named Max who is forced to go to summer camp but makes two friends there who help him constantly torment their camp counselor, David. The series is created by Jordan Cwierz, Miles Luna and is written by Kerry Shawcross, Gray Haddock and the former; it is directed by Jordan Cwierz. It stars Michael Jones as the voice of Max, Miles Luna as David, Elizabeth Maxwell as Nikki, Yuri Lowenthal as Neil and Lee Eddy as the voice of Gwen. Because this includes a large number of the RT staff and crew who previously made X-Ray and Vav, it has essentially replaced it, with work on the project left abandoned, and the staff having shifted their focus to Summer of Animation as top priority. Official Synopsis History The show was first announced on April 1st, 2016 alongside the premiere of RWBY Chibi and the [https://rvb.fandom.com/wiki/Red_vs._Blue%3A_Season_14 fourteenth season of Red vs. Blue.]The first season originally consisted of 10 episodes. Two more episodes were ordered for the first season for a total of 12, due to positive reception. Typical episode running time varies from eight to twelve minutes. The first episode aired for sponsors on June 10th 2016. There are also a couple of trailers and a faux-advertising reel for the camp. The second season of Camp Camp was announced in February 2017 alongside the premiere of Day 5. The trailer premiered on May 25th 2015 with the first episode of the second season premiering on June 9th 2017. Season 2 was announced on January 23rd 2017 set to premiere on June 9th 2017, almost one year after the first season debut. Season 3 was announced on January 17th 2018http://ew.com/tv/2018/01/17/rwby-rooster-teeth/ which later made its debut on May 25th 2018.Nomad Mid-Season & Camp Camp Season 3?! Season 4 was announced on January 29th 2019https://roosterteeth.com/post/51978076 to debut in June 1st 2019 with a total of eighteen episodes rather than the usual twelve. In December 2019, Jordan Cwierz tweeted news of a holiday special set to air within a week's time, bringing the total episodes in for the season up to a whopping 19.https://twitter.com/JordanCwierz/status/1208022630667866117 Cast 'Main Cast' * Michael Jones as Max * Elizabeth Maxwell as Nikki * Yuri Lowenthal as Neil * Miles Luna as David * Lee Eddy as Gwen * Shannon McCormick as Quartermaster 'Major Supporting Cast' * Lindsay Jones as Space Kid * Jen Brown as Ered * Barbara Dunkelman as Nerris * James Willems as Dolph * Yotam Perel as Harrison * Blaine Gibson as Nurf * Georden Whitman (Seasons 1 and 2) / Nicholaus Weindel (Season 3 onwards) as Preston 'Supporting Cast' * Travis Willingham as Cameron Campbell * Jordan Cwierz as Platypus * Samantha Ireland as Sasha / Erin / Tabii * Kirk Johnson as Edward Pikeman * Griffin McElroy as Jasper 'Additional Voices' * Jordan Cwierz * Cole Gallian * Miles Luna * Shannon McCormick * Josh Ornelas * Maggie Tominey * Matt Chapman Music Episode soundtracks are composed by Benjamin Zecker. Ending themes typically consist of rap music from various artists, including Jeremy Dooley, Flynt Flossy, Richie Branson, and Watsky. Trivia * The show has a handful of running gags. Such includes: ** David getting injured in the most outrageous of ways, such as getting hit by a bus numerous times or being set on fire a couple of times. He also screams in a girly manner as he's harmed. ** People forgetting Gwen's name and instead calling her other names that start with the letter "G". ** Thunder and lightning crashing down from the sky every time a character mentions Spooky Island. ** Nikki stating the word for the said onomatopoeia instead of expressing it. *** An example of this is when she says "bark bark bark" instead of actually barking and says "Gasp!" instead of actually gasping in "Reigny Day". ** Tabii repeatedly mentioning that her name has two "I"''s. This becomes ironic after she loses her left eye in "Bonjour Bonquisha". ** Campers appearing behind either of the counselors' legs out of thin air. *** Such as when Max appeared out of thin air behind David in "Space Camp Was a Hoax" or when Space Kid appeared out of thin air behind Gwen in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever." * As of January 3, 2018, figurines of the main ''Camp Camp characters have been announced to the public and went on sale in the Rooster Teeth online store that same month.Camp Camp Toys announced by @graymartigan https://twitter.com/graymartigan/status/948703633725538304 ** Some of the other Camp Camp merchandise that can be found on the Rooster Teeth store are the Platypus plushie and patches with the activities listed in the Camp Camp Song Song. ** Gray Haddock stated that Rooster Teeth will release a Blu-Ray for the first two seasons, featuring commentary tracks for all episodes and the unreleased Camp Camp pilot.Nomad Update: You only get to make a FIRST impression once Jordan later confirmed the box set would be available for sale on May 22, 2018. * Camp Camp has also been referenced in several other Rooster Teeth media, such as RWBY Chibi. ** In the episode, "The Vacuum", Ruby is seen reading a Camp Camp comic book with the show's promotional poster as the cover. Later in the episode, Jaune hums the theme song as he walks across Ruby's cape with his muddy shoes. ** In the episode, "Movie Night", one of the posters showing the premieres of the new movies include a movie of what seems to be the chibi version of Camp Camp, called "Chibi Chibi". With Nikki, Neil and Max on the said poster. ** In the episode "Road Trip", Jaune Arc starts singing the theme song in order to stop Cinder from kidnapping him and Ren. * In order to celebrate the premiere of Season 3, the crew asked fans to send in their covers of the theme song, which Rooster Teeth later uploaded onto their YouTube channel. Camp Camp Sing Along https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlgdpT1ie9k References Category:Content